These Are the Members of F.I.N.D. and B.E.A.T.
These are the Members of F.I.N.D. and B.E.A.T. is a song in Evan Billion. It is sung by F.I.N.D. and B.E.A.T. in F.I.N.D. and B.E.A.T. Lyrics All: Stick in everyone you will have a treat All: Here are the members of F.I.N.D. and B.E.A.T. All: If you are watching from your phone or your suite All: These are the members of F.I.N.D. and B.E.A.T. The person mentioned steps into the circle formed by F.I.N.D. and B.E.A.T., and the last person steps back in. All Except Evan: Here's Evan Levin, leader and Billiontrix owner All Except Kevin: Here's Kevin Levin, not much of a moaner All Except Rocket: Here's Rocket, a shapeshifting mutt All Except Sharpoint: Here's Sharpoint, he has a great gut All: They put up much of a fight when combined All: Here are the members of B.E.A.T. and of F.I.N.D. All Except Translator: Here's a translator, he is Japanese All Except Policemen: Here are policemen, they've crossed seven seas All Except Petrosapiens: Here are Petrosapiens, they're sharp and they shoot All Except Skateboard Alien and Noblu: Here's a skateboard and Noblu, one hates blue and wheeled guy loops the loop All: These guys are dirty, they'd be sure to steal and cheat All: These are the members of F.I.N.D. and of B.E.A.T. All Except Ristego: Here's the leader, Ristego, an Arburian Pelarota All Except Axeman: Here's Axeman, the co-guy, an elemental slicer, oh, a All Except MOMP: Here's Man of Many Puzzles, he rides on an elephant All Except Doiteain Plandai: Here's Doiteain Plandai, a plant flame celebrant A Voler rushes by and steals MOMP's staff. All: These guys will always be watching their behind All: Here are the members of B.E.A.T. and of F.I.N.D. All Except Scarletose: Here is Scarletose, a master of plants Scarletose uses a large vine to try to smash the Voler, but the Voler jumps up, kicks the vine, and the vine knocks Scarletose down. All Except Emotion: Here is Emotion, her powers take chants Emotion gets happy because she thinks she can beat the Voler. She shoots a yellow beam from her mouth at the Voler, but it misses, sending a bunch of rocks at her. All Except Trius: Here is Trius, electric with a third arm Trius stretches his third arm and grabs the Voler, but the Voler pulls him into a mountain. However, Trius manages to electrocute the Voler, sending him off-track. All Except Jetter: Here is Jetter the Orishan, he shoots on alarm Jetter shoots water at the Voler, electrocuting him some more. Then he tumbles onto the ground, and drops the staff. It flies back to MOMP. Then, a bunch of Volers run towards everyone. Kevin is seen metal, punching a Voler with a big fist. Kevin: These are....... Emotion is seen mad, slamming a bunch of Volers into each other. Emotion: .......the members........ The skateboard guy is seen ramming into 3 Volers, and shaking 2 off of him. Skateboard guy: ..........of F.I.N.D........ Everyone is seen fighting Volers. Then a big Voler runs and jumps into the air, with Kevin and Scarletose punching the last Volers off to the sides. Ristego rolls up a pile of aliens with Sharpoint on top of him. Then Sharpoint jumps into the air and punches the big Voler. Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNND B.EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.T.! Evan, Kevin, and Ristego: YEAH! Category:Songs Category:Evan Billion Songs Category:Evan Billion Category:Ultimatehero